dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Glare Dragon
The Glare Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Light and Cold. It's main element is Light. Appearance The glare dragon is a pointed, austere, streamlined dragon. It is pure white with a pale blue underside, the shade of the shadows on ice. Along its back it has black spikes in rows, and on its legs and tail it has silky blue tassels of fur. Similar to the light dragon, it has a long body with relatively short legs. Its chin has a long growth similar to an ice pick, and there is a similar growth on the back of its head. Abilities Weapons When provoked, a glare dragon will use its sharp teeth against predators. Against rivals it uses the ice-pick-like growth on its chin to grapple and test its strength. Defenses The spikes along the glare dragon's back help protect it from attack. This dragon can see well in bright light that would blind any other creature and it can spot an approaching predator from far away. Other Abilities This dragon has gossamer blue wings made of pure magic. If necessary, glare dragons can swim, but water neutralizes the magic of their wings, making them unable to fly for a few hours. Breath Weapon Glare dragons produce a brilliant flash that will blind and dazzle any oncoming attacker. Weaknesses Glare dragons, when forced to defend a kill they have made, often lose due to their small size and lack of protective armor. Finding prey is difficult in the bleak wastes of the Far North, and losing a fight over prey could mean starvation. If their wings get wet or are exposed to heat, they will be unable to fly. Habitat Regions Glare dragons inhabit the Far North and the Frozen Highlands, specifically the Caves of Ramora. Preferred Home Glare dragons like wide open spaces and high mountains. They may even be found on floating icebergs. Sheltering/Nesting Glare dragons shelter in ice caves and crevasses in glaciers. Diet Glare dragons are carnivores that hunt small animals. They are stealthy and patient hunters and stalk their prey on the ground. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Glare dragons are very intelligent, austere and well-mannered dragons. They are prone to wanderlust and love open space and clear air. They are most active during the day when the sun is highest. Social Order Glare dragons are solitary and may only see their own kind once, when they congregate on icebergs to mate. Relationship to Wizards Glare dragons are friendly and cordial but often aloof. Though they are territorial, and suspicious of humans, they are rarely dangerous to wizards. Life Cycle Mating When glare dragons become adults, they migrate to the coast and congregate on icebergs to find mates. After mating the male and female part ways and the female returns to the mainland to lay the egg. Glare dragons may mate only once or twice in a lifetime. Birth The female hides the egg in an ice cave to protect it from enemies such as yetis. Infancy When the egg hatches, the mother will instruct it in survival and the ways of the wild, while it remains safely inside the ice cave. Adolescence When the baby becomes a juvenile, the mother will introduce it to the outside world and teach it to hunt. Adulthood Once it is fully grown and can survive on its own, the young glare dragon leaves its mother and tries to find its own territory. It may have to migrate far and lose many battles with rivals before it finds a safe home. This is the most dangerous time in the dragon's life. Life Span Glare dragons can be expected to live 80 to 100 years. History Discovery The explorer Woodlock Addison, after losing his sled dragons to yetis, was stranded in the Frozen Highlands. He had been seeking the Caves of Ramora, a legendary system of ice caves so beautiful the original discoverer had cried so many tears upon seeing it he froze to the cave floor. The story was then considered apocryphal, and any other explorer would have turned back, but Addison pushed on. Soon he became lost, exhausted and was going into hypothermia. However, he was rescued by a wandering glare dragon, who saved his life and showed him the way to the caves. Origin of Name The glare dragon's name is of disputed origin. Some say it comes from the dragons' characteristic narrowed eyes, some say it is from the brightness of their hide, some say it is from their habit of flying at midday when the snow is blindingly bright and still others say the name is a corruption of 'glacier' that evolved over centuries to mean something completely different. No one knows for sure. Magic Glare dragons have a strange mixture of magic. They are associated with Luximancy and Cryomancy, but their wings contain Electromancy and Aeromancy as well. Wizards theorize that the early glare dragons contained these elements too, but those magics faded from the dragon over time. Notable Dragons * Unnamed glare dragon (Addison's guide) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Carnivores Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Cold Category:Light Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Frozen Highlands Category:Inhabitants of the Caves of Ramora